Stimulation of the spinal cord can result in control of motor responses, nerve responses and other organ functions. For example, stimulation of the spinal cord in one area may control the function of the bladder. Stimulation of the spinal cord at yet another area may control the patient's ability to feel pain.
In a typical medical procedure, it may be desirable to stimulate the spinal cord in order to control the function of an organ. In particular, medical procedures in which the flow of blood is controlled, usually by stopping the heart, may benefit from using stimulation of the spinal cord to reduce pain.
Currently, stimulation of the spinal cord is used to control the functions of organs, the responses of organs and the responses of nerves in the context of post surgical treatment. That is, a spinal cord stimulator may be inserted in the spine to control pain after a surgical procedure has been done.
It would be desirable therefore to stimulate the spinal cord during a medical procedure to control the function of one or more organs.
It would further be desirable to stimulate the spinal cord to ease pain during a medical procedure.